Leyendas Hispanii: A cova da Serpe
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Son muchas las leyendas que han llegado a oídos de los muggles, pero son muchas más las que permanecen en el acervo de los magos hispanii. Minific que relata la de Berta, la hija de un señor feudal, que se encuentra con una sierpe.


_**Disclamer:**__ Harry Potter y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K. aunque no vereis a nadie conocido por aquí._

_**Disclamer2:**__ La sorg-espansión o MH pertenece a Sorg._

_**Disclamer3:** La leyenda de "A cova da serpe" (la cueva de la sierpe) es un relato popular que se cuenta en el municipio de Friol, esta no es la historia que se cuenta sino una adaptación al mundo hispanii._

**_Este fic participa en el reto Super-Especial "Expande tu Imaginación", del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_**

* * *

**Leyendas Hispanii: A cova da Serpe**

Nadie sabe concretamente el año, hay discusiones incluso sobre en qué siglo tuvo lugar, pero lo que sí se sabe a ciencia cierta es que sucedió en la torre de San Paio de Narla, en el municipio que hoy llamamos Friol.

Vivían allí solos el señor Don Lopo y su hija Berta, bueno, solos no, pues con ellos vivían unos diez criados y otra veintena en sus alrededores. Pero la madre de la joven había desaparecido cuando ella era pequeña, dicen las malas lenguas que se había fugado con su amante.

Eran tiempos difíciles, pues los dominios del señor estaban siendo el objetivo de un cuélebre. Este cuélebre, como todos los cuélebres, guardaba un tesoro y el ambicioso Don Lopo llevaba tiempo tras de él, enfureciendo al animal, que se aventuraba a salir de su cueva y atacar a quien viera como un enemigo.

Pero aunque su padre le dijera que era peligroso alejarse de la fortaleza, a Berta le encantaba recorrer los extensos dominios de su padre, llegar donde ya no había una sola casa, mezclarse con la naturaleza. Un día, cabalgando, llegó hasta a la sierra do Carrión, ató al caballo a un árbol y comenzó a andar por la sierra, ya volvía hacia su caballo cuando unos ojos amarillos la sorprendieron. Era la serpiente más grande que había visto en su vida, y tenía unas pequeñas alas junto a su cabeza parecidas a las de un murciélago. Era un bicho repelente, pero Berta no podía sentir miedo, algo diferente había en su mirada. Humanidad, era la única palabra que venía a su mente.

El cuélebre también miró a Berta, acercándose lentamente, y bajó la cabeza cuando llegó a ella. Berta, apoderada de quien sabe qué impulso, acaricio la cabeza del ofidio. Cuando por fin se fue azuzó a su caballo para no llegar tarde a su casa.

No estaban muy lejos ya cuando Berta dejó de oír a su alrededor y en cambio empezó a oler y a saborear el aire y todo lo que había en él. Pero algo le pasó también a su caballo que asustado empezó a correr desbocado. El caballo no obedecía a su dueña, corría y corría. Fue un joven el que logró pararlo, con una rama en la mano y apuntando a ellos pronunció dos palabras que les hicieron detenerse: Petrificus Totalus

Ordoño era el nombre del joven mago del cual se enamoró ella perdidamente, con mayor velocidad y pasión que si hubiera tomado amortentia. Pero finalmente llegó a oídos de Don Lopo que Berta se veía con uno de sus vasallos de más mala fama, así que prohibió a su hija volver a ver al galán.

Con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a decirle tan malas noticias a su amado. Pensaron en hacerle un hechizo a su padre, pero los magos se habían retirado tiempo atrás y no le estaba permitido; así que finalmente decidieron huir. Berta volvió a la fortaleza para preparar sus cosas y cuando llegó la noche, ensilló su caballo y salió rumbo a la sierra donde había quedado con Ordoño.

Pero Don Lopo conocía bien a su hija, por lo que la mandó seguir y matar al muchacho que le acompañara.

Berta llegó a donde había quedado con Ordoño sin darse cuenta de que a cierta distancia la seguían los hombres de su padre. Nada más verse, se abrazaron y besaron para infundirse valor; pero poco avanzaron cuando Berta volvió a sentir los oídos taponados y un olor que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Era un olor que había olido en las caballerizas de su padre antes de salir corriendo. Con premura condujo a su amado hasta una cueva cercana, y allí mirándola, con los ojos entreabiertos, estaba la sierpe.

La serpiente se levantó y fue directa hacia Berta, como lo había hecho anteriormente; pero Berta no había hablado del encuentro a Ordoño y al ver a un cuélebre decidido a atacar a la muchacha, le apuntó con su varita y le echó un hechizo aturdidor que no pudo penetrar las escamas del animal. El animal empezó a enroscarse entorno del mago, asfixiándolo. Berta no podía más que gritarles a hombre y animal que pararan invadida por una sensación de cariño hacia ambos.

Fueron los guardias los únicos que parecían escucharla, pues uno seguía enroscándose y el otro lanzando maleficios hasta que Ordoño quedó a la altura de la garganta del monstruo y le lanzó un Avada Kedavra que mató el animal pero sin que aflojase lo suficiente su mortal abrazo.

Cuando los guardias llegaron encontraron una curiosa escena. La cabeza y torso de una mujer de mediana edad, aquella que decían había huido tantos años atrás, con una cola de serpiente que rodeaba el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre joven. Y sobre ambos, a Berta, llorando sobre ambos cuerpos y sibilando cosas ininteligibles.

Los guardias llevaron a Berta, a los cuerpos y el tesoro a la fortaleza. Dicen que al ver lo que se estaba convirtiendo su hija, el señor hizo un pasadizo desde la habitación de la joven hasta una cámara donde guardó el tesoro.

Dicen también que la joven estaba en cinta y que cada vez que un cuélebre muere, uno de sus descendientes, se convierte en el nuevo guardián hasta su propia muerte.


End file.
